J'Accuse
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Le 28 juin 1997. Une date gravée à jamais dans les livres d’Histoire. Journée triomphale, respectée par tos ceux qui sont nés peu de temps après. Maudite par tous ceux qui y ont assisté. « Harry Potter est mort ! » annoncent les médias.


J'Accuse

Le 28 juin 1997. Une date gravée à jamais dans les livres d'Histoire.

Journée triomphale, respectée par tos ceux qui sont nés peu de temps après. Maudite par tous ceux qui y ont assisté.

Il aura fallu mettre le pays à feu et à sang pour pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il aura fallu essuyer nos larmes pour continuer à avancer. Se relever après être tombés à genoux. Pour les générations futures.

Oublier que l'on a tout perdu… Car personne ne survit sur un champ de bataille. Ni le voleur, ni l'escroc, ni l'homme le plus généreux de la Terre. Pas même celui aurait mérité de vivre entouré de sa famille, qui a été exemplaire durant sa vie entière. La guerre nous fauche tous un par un, sans distinction ni pitié. La réalité est en effet bien pire que nos cauchemars… L'homme est lui-même la cause de sa propre perte.

A-t-il compris la leçon une fois tombé ? Rien n'est moins sur. Le même schéma se répète au fil des siècles, l'étau se resserre et la terre se creuse.

Un enfant s'est retrouvé perdu dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Qui en est le responsable ? Les hommes l'appellent le destin. Mais la destinée n'est qu'une invention, un mot parmi tant d'autres pour couvrir leur lâcheté.

Et cet enfant, que l'on a poussé en première ligne, que l'on a mis à découvert pour mieux pouvoir se cacher derrière, que l'on a privé de vie pour pouvoir vivre la notre, est tombé et ne s'est jamais relevé.

« Harry Potter est mort ! » annoncent les médias. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été emporté avec lui.

Alors c'est l'effervescence. Les coupes qui se lèvent, les bouquets de fleurs que l'on envoie, les rires que l'on entend à nouveau. Mais c'est les épaules basses et des larmes le long des joues que les proches du Garçon-Qui-Ne-Survit-Plus sortent de la guerre. Le cœur lourd, un goût amer dans la gorge et des horreurs plein la tête. Chaque pierre de l'édifice qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de maintenir pendant tant d'années est désormais effondrée.

Alors les gens viennent par centaines à son enterrement, son nom est sur toutes les lèvres…

Mais lorsque les lys s'échouent sur sa prison de bois, ce sont les genoux qui cèdent et les sanglots qui déchirent la poitrine. C'est le fantôme d'une amitié sans pareille, d'une fraternité hors du commun qui viendra hanter sa famille de cœur.

Mais de ceux qui chuchotent son nom tel un bourdonnement repenti, de ces têtes baissées et ces mains jointes, qui se préoccupe de la maison froide, de la chambre vide, et de ces extraordinaires yeux verts qui ne s'ouvriront plus jamais, de ces lèvres qui ne s'efforceront plus jamais d'esquisser un sourire malgré l'atrocité des années passées et à venir ?

Personne. Compassion feinte, mots inutiles qui glissent sur une mer intérieure devenue trop calme.

Ce jour de juin avait pourtant commencé comme les autres…

_Harry et moi avions conjugué nos efforts pour réveiller un Ron très réticent à 8h du matin… à coup d'oreiller. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts parvenait à peine à reprendre goût à la vie. Les pertes étaient nombreuses, beaucoup trop, mais l'abattement et la culpabilité avaient fait place à la colère… Et lorsque l'on est persuadé que l'on va mourir… que reste-il d'autre à faire que vivre à tout prix ?_

_S'en était suivie une mémorable bataille teintée d'éclats de rire. Et c'était échevelés, les habits froissés et le rouge aux joues que nous avions fait notre entrée dans la Grande Salle._

_Mais c'était une ambiance lourde qui nous avait accueillis. Pas de bruits de couverts, ni de brouhaha habituel de joyeuses conversations…. Tous les visages étaient livides, les yeux posés avec crainte sur un Dumbledore debout à sa table. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi vieux. Il regardait les élèves comme s'il avait voulu les prendre dans ses bras et leur chuchoter que tout irait bien…_

_En voyant cette scène, le rire qu'Harry avait à peine esquissé était mort dans sa gorge. Il s'était arrêté net et je lui avais pris instinctivement la main, enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens._

_Dumbledore avait posé sur Harry sur nous, puis sur Harry. Et il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté des yeux. Il avait avancé une main tremblante vers lui, et pour la première fois, on voyait nettement qu'il avait peur._

_C'était à ce moment précis que mon monde s'était écroulé._

_Je ne garde qu'un souvenir flou, brouillé et étrangement déconnecté des évènements suivants. Je me souviens être tombée. Je me souviens avoir hurlé, m'être jetée sur Dumbledore en le suppliant de ma laisser Harry, un peu de temps encore… Je me souviens du visage résigné de ce dernier, de ses magnifiques yeux verts voilés à tout jamais, baissés sur ses mains tremblantes. De sa poignée de main avec Malfoy. De sa longue étreinte fraternelle avec Ron… De ces mots chuchotés à l'oreille. De ses pleurs, serré tout contre moi, me suppliant e moi-même ne pas pleurer… Je me souviens avoir pris leurs visages entre mes mains et c'est front contre front, mains jointes et yeux dans les yeux que nous lui avons dit au revoir. Je me souviens d'Hagrid, les larmes coulant dans sa barbe broussailleuse, ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry. Du baiser que Remus a apposé sur son front, embrassant cette cicatrice maudite. De la manière dont Harry a caché son visage dans la longue barbe argentée de notre directeur, alors que celui-ci le serrait dans ses bras. Du hochement de tête échangé avec Rogue._

_Mais par-dessus tout, je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus de masque de bravoure sur son visage. Plus une once de dureté dans son regard. Il était terrorisé… Il allait à la mort, il le savait, et il n'avait plus la force de le cacher. Il ne cessait de tripoter l'alliance de ses parents à son doigt, comme pour garder en mémoire la seule raison qui le poussait encore à se battre. Il paraissait si jeune mais à la fois si vieux… Il allait partir pour ne plus jamais revenir… Mais il était prêt. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il était prêt depuis bien plus longtemps que nous ne l'imaginions. _

La suite vous la connaissez tous. Elle appartient à l'Histoire désormais. Nous avons survécu mais le dernier des Potter est parti en nous laissant le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse imaginer.

Qui est à blamer pour ce sacrifice ? L'été était sa saison préférée. Il aimait sentir la chaleur sur sa peau, s'allonger sur l'herbe et s'endormir en ne pensant plus à rien… Qui est à blâmer pour tous ces étés qu'il ne reverra plus ? Pour es séances d'échecs auxquelles il ne s'adonnera plus ? Pour ce balai si cher à son cœur qu'il ne montera plus, pour cette impression de béatitude, lorsque tous les soucis s'envolent à mesure que l'on monte vers les nuages qu'il ne connaîtra plus ? Pour cette main qu'il ne passera plus dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il est gêné ou nerveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus encore ? Qui accuser ? Les hommes un par un ou la Terre toute entière ? J'accuse le pouvoir. J'accuse la cruauté. J'accuse cette maladie qu'est l'égoïsme. J'accuse ces adultes qui ont brisé la vie d'un enfant en l'enchaînant contre son gré. J'accuse ce stupide texte noir sur blanc qui a tué les espoirs de mon Harry. J'accuse les hommes de crimes au nom d'un seul maître. J'accuse les hommes de s'agenouiller dès qu'ils ont peur. Je veux qu'on les condamne, qu'on arrache leur cœur comme le mien l'a été. Je pointe du doigt et je me fiche des conséquences.

Car Harry, lui, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, est resté debout jusqu'au bout. Il s'est battu au nom de valeurs en lesquelles il avait confiance. Il s'est battu pour que personne n'ait à subir tout ce qu'il a subi. Il aurait pu s'enfuir, il aurait pu courir aussi lion que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il n'a pas eu d'enfance. On lui a volé son adolescence. Et finalement, il a donné sa vie.

Désormais, parfois, lorsque je croise une chouette blanche ou une chevelure ébouriffée, je pense à lui et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je garde l'espoir qu'un jour, il se retournera et m'adressera un sourire éclatant de joie et d'émotion.

Car dans mon cœur, il reste bien Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.


End file.
